Multi-display visualization systems, or systems having multiple displays integrated to display a continuous image, provide users the opportunity for physical immersion in data. Data is wide ranging and may include, but is not limited to, geophysical exploration, manufacturing design, computational fluid dynamics, seismic interpretation and well planning, biotechnology research, medical field training, research analysis, and interactive simulations. Multi-display visualization systems allow a user to analyze and interpret spatially related data quickly with multiple, surrounding screens. Further, multi-display visualization systems enhance awareness retention by engaging the entire brain of a user through physical and sensory immersion. These systems also enable a user to intuitively navigate realistic, life-size environments. Multi-display visualization systems may also incorporate stereoscopic technology for the display of three-dimensional imagery and motion tracking technology to enable interactive interface with the visualization system.
Multi-display visualization systems may include one or more displays positioned at the eye level of a user. For example, this arrangement may include a forward display surrounded by one or more side displays. Further, the visualization system may include an overhead or ceiling display or a floor display. The structural arrangement of the system enables a seamless presentation of images between displays.
Each display may include a screen having a projection element, for example an image projector. The projector may be positioned behind the screen, or on the opposite side of the screen from the user. An image may then be projected from the projector toward the screen, enabling a user to view the image on the screen without seeing the projection element. The displays are integrated through a computer processing platform which transforms the desired data into separate images. Each of the separate images are projected on a corresponding display. The combination of the processing platform, display arrangement and the seamless transition between displays enables a user to view the separate display images as a single, continuous visual image.
These visualization systems have numerous practical advantages. For example, combat soldiers may be safely trained through immersion in simulated scenarios which may otherwise present a substantial risk of injury or death to a trainee. The scenarios may include simulations of aerial, ground or sea combat conditions. Further, these visualization systems allow for interactive research or design by placing a user inside the selected data. For example, a surgeon may develop new surgical techniques through interaction with or immersion within a simulated patient. In another example, geologists may explore or research underground areas of the earth without the high cost or need for extensive drilling. The listed advantages above are merely exemplary and not limiting.
However, multi-display visualization systems currently in use have physical limitations when constructed or integrated into a building or structure. A visualization system having both a ceiling display and a floor display requires substantial structural provisions for proper installation. As indicated above, each display may have a projection element positioned behind or on the non-user side of each associated display screen. A standard room in a building or structure may not have the necessary height to address the spatial requirements for proper housing and operation of both the ceiling and floor displays. Accordingly, a specially constructed custom room having sufficient height to house the entire visualization system is often necessary. In situations where a custom room is either cost or space prohibited, a subfloor and/or a vaulted subceiling may be constructed to house the ceiling and floor display equipment. However, this also can entail substantial construction costs and result in the loss of potentially limited space on the floors above and/or below the visualization system.
When construction of a custom room or a subfloor I subceiling is not practicable, a user of a multi-display visualization system may choose the alternative of selecting between a ceiling or floor display. When space is limited, currently the least expensive approach is to mount a projection element overhead, above the visualization system. In this arrangement, a projection element is positioned overhead or above the visualization system and projects downward, either on a ceiling screen or on a floor screen. These multi-display visualization systems currently in use do not allow for the selective removal of a ceiling display screen due to the tight alignment tolerances between displays required to produce a seamless image.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a device which provides a user of a multi-display visualization system the option to display an image on either a ceiling display or on a floor display without necessitating the added expense of a specialized structure. Further, it would be advantageous to have a device which allows a user to easily retract and replace a ceiling display while maintaining the alignment tolerances with other displays to preserve a seamless image.